The Conspiracy of Ten
by Hypergiant123
Summary: Four are now gone. The only good news is Adam's arrival who may have the answers to a much bigger question. A conspiracy kept from the garde by the Elders and Setrakus Ra. There was a reason the Elders sent 9 and not 10. There are more conspiracies kept from the garde. The answer to one is another garde. Ten were sent to earth but two were already there. Still in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

I never knew they existed. I thought they were just lies, I thought they were just messing with me. I always thought it was a dream, a nightmare actually.

And my powers, I thought they were unreal, I could move things with my mind. Overwhelmed with a mixed feeling of excitement and confusion, I forgot about the Mogadorians.

If this was real then surely they were. I had to find answers and the only one who had them was my so called 'Cepan' Russell. He was my only connection to my real parents. I was in fostercare for so long, I hardly even remember them. My 'Cepan' told me I was one of the garde, a so called 'gifted' select citizens of Lorien, a far distant planet in this galaxy and we had special abilities called legacies and enhancements like advanced strength, speed, agility, stamina, endurance and durability. I was told these as a toddler and I thought they were just stories when I got older. But there was something about those stories that felt real and safe. Well, apart from the mogadorians I wished all of it was true.

The mogadorians are another advanced species from the far distant of the galaxy and like the loric, but they were more ruthless and brutal. They invaded lorien, destroying almost all in there path and ransacking precious gems and resources to re-boost their damaged planet. Setrakus Ra is their leader and a Loric Elder. Why is he attacking and betraying his own people?

Well, he might not even be a loric and still be a garde and elder like me.

Ten of the garde and their cepans survived and seeked refuge on earth. There were only supposed to be nine of us but I've had dreams of a tenth member of the garde arriving on earth which I know is true.

The answers I look for are not to be found. I know I will not see Russell again, I saw him killed, murdered by the mogadorians. At the time I thought they were human and I blamed myself for his death, if only I believed him and discovered my legacies earlier he would still be alive. All I have now, that are my only sources of answers is a big chest that is supposed to store objects that have special uses and are part of my inheritance. I also have a letter from Russel telling me what to do, an ancient book on the loric elders, legacies and prophesy and a book on loric and mogadorian history.

As much as I hope this will give me answers, I am almost sure it won't give me enough. I'm almost sure what Russell told me is true, I don't want it to be, but I know it is, but I still question the prophesy but it does fit in with the conspiracy the Mogadorians and Setrakus Ra kept from lorien and the garde.

There weren't just ten elders there were twelve, and ten members of the garde did get to earth but there were already two there. I am one of the the two.

I am Number Eleven.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

_**After all the time we spent looking for each other and finally meeting and all seven of us**_**. **_**Together. I was in dreamland. We could kill all the mogadorians and Setrakus Ra and it would all be over. I was wrong. We were fools for trusting five and now there is one less garde to fight the mogadorians and reclaim Lorien. The bright city lights start to fade away as we drive away from Chicago. Sarah **_

_**"We should've never split up in the first place," I blurt out.**_

_**Sarah, Sam, Malcolm and Adamus all look at me. Their faces are blank and they can't think of anything to say back. Apart from Malcolm.**_

_**"It was the logical thing to do, they were going to get Five's chest. Who would've thought Five was a traitor," He says.**_

_**Sarah joins the conversation "Now one of the garde is dead. But who?"**_

_**"I don't even want to wonder who," I say.**_

_**" I can't believe Five betrayed us and we didn't even know," Sarah says.**_

_**That's when it hits me."Sarah! D'you remember the dot in the sky was five and he said he was just flying".**_

_**"Yeah! He must've been sending information to the Mogs,"Sarah beats me to telling Malcolm, Sam and Adamus.**_

_**Then Sam realises something else, "One time, I saw Five leaving his room and he was still dressed in the middle of the night and he was shocked to see me and didn't answer my question. Uhhhh, I totally screwed up."**_

_**"Don't blame yourself Sam. He was one of us and there was no legitimate reason for him to betray us," I say then look at Adam."Wait, did you know Five was working for your kind?"**_

_**"Of course not. I wasn't like some mogadorian general or high trained scout. They wouldn't tell us less important mogs if we didn't need to know...Wait, there were some rumours about a conspiracy being kept from soldiers and even generals but I'm pretty sure it wasn't Five working for us."**_

_**"There's no point for us to carry on talking about this. We need to focus on rescuing Ella and contacting the others,"Malcolm suggests.**_

_**"Probably contacting the others first. I don't think your friends will be happy to see me," Adamus adds warily **_

_**"Yeah, especially Nine. He's gonna go mental when he sees you and if I were you, I'd be worried about Six aswell,"Sam warns and I feel**_

_**worried at what actually would happen if they met. I realise none of our fellow garde will be keen on working with an actual mogadorian. Marina and Eight would probably agree with it a lot faster than Nine and Six and that's when I realise that one of them won't get a chance to agree or disagree. I haven't really got a chance to look at my scar because of the battle with the Mogs and Adam's tense arrival but as I pull up my troousers to look at it now I realise the loric symbol of Eight scarred into my leg and even though I knew one of them is dead I still skip a heartbeat because it didn't seem real until I knew who died. Malcolm reads my mind and knows I know who died and can't stop himself from asking.**_

_**"Who was it?" He asks me.**_

_**"Eight."**_

_**The others pick up unto what I just said ans Sam is the first to react."Whoa! Eight's the one that died?"**_

_**There's a long silence that is broken by Adam. " The Mogs" He says and points at a black SUV filled with six mogs holding cannon blasters outside car windows and are aimed directly at us. "They followed us."**_

_**My mind tells me that the Mogs won't fire while were in public but it's dark and the Mogs wouldn't want us to get away again even if loads of people saw. The Mogs can tell we've seen them and take fire but Sarah turns sharply to the right and the blastfire whistles past our car and hits a section of the road in front of us and sends tarmac and cement flying out like shrapnel. The impact makes the car jolt and a piece of tarmac hits the top of our car and Sarah has to skillfully manoeuvre around a large flying piece of cement.**_

_**"We might have to fight our way out," I shout over the honking of car horns and screaming."Adam use your legacies."**_

_**Adam uses his telekinesis to deflect the mogs blastfire and tries to use his earthquake legacy but he has to stump on the ground and that would affect the car so he grabs a mog cannon and takes fire at their SUV and Malcolm does the same thing. I manage to light up my lumen and throw a fireball at the SUV. The mogs are taken by surprise and try to turn but are too late and as they turn to the right the fireball hits the SUV at the side and the car swirls out of control and hits the side of the driveway. I fire another ball to finish of the job.**_

_**"There's more!" Sam yells and points at six more black SUVs following us and a dozen motorcycles right behind**_

_**"We have to-"But before I can finish, our car gets hit again."Sarah! Stop the car! I'm gonna have to fight our way out of this."**_

_**"John! No!" She shouts and ignores me. I use my telekinesis to bring the car to a hault and open the car door and get out. All the Mogs cars are still moving. Other cars speed past me and look at me in shock. I even have to dodge a white minivan with a scared family inside. I quickly grab my red bracelet from my pocket and put it on. One mog bike speeds to me and my red bracelet expands into a force field and the mog flings off the bike and unto the road. The forcefield retracts and I use my telekinesis to throw the mog at one of there SUVs with such velocity the windscreen breaks and he crashes into a mog at the wheel and the car loses control and crashes into another one. I trow a fireball at the two cars and they both explode and the fire catches a mog on a bike and he turns to ash. **_

_**Some of the mogs start to get out of their cars and fire at me and one heads right towards me but my bracelet expands just in time. One of the mogs decides a car would probably brake the shield but the car just tips over when it hits the forcefield. I use my telekinesis to throw the car at shooting Mogs. A dozen of them are crushed and turn to ash. I**_

_**get the feeling this is all to easy and as if on cue I see a creature in flight descending to the battle. I swallow my breath when I realise it's a piken. It stops ten feet away from me and it charges at me but suddenly, the ground starts to shake and the piken trips. I look back and see Adam stomping his feet and the ground shakes again.**_

_**" Get back!" He yells and I run behind him and he shakes the ground again and the Piken can't get back up so I throw a fireball at it and it screams in agony. However, it looks like I just pissed it off and it gets back up and prepares to take flight but it's hit by a car and I realise Sarah must have drove into it. I feel an immediate feeling off worry and fear.**_

_**"Sarah! Get out!" I shout but the Piken has already gotten up and looks towards Sarah at the wheel of the car. Sarah, Sam and Malcolm quickly get out of the car and run towards me and Adam but the Piken has already taken flight and grabs Sarah and flies away.**_

_**"Sarah!" I run towards the Piken and wish I suddenly develop the legacy to fly but it doesn't happen. As I start to cry the Piken is hit by a mogadorian blaster twice and its grip on Sarah is weakening. It's hit one more time and Sarah falls. I use my telekinesis to catch her and slowly bring her to the ground but just a feet away from the floor she's hit by a blaster and convulses on the floor. I scream and throw a fireball at the half dead mogadorian on the floor and he immediately turns to ash. I run towards Sarah and look at the Piken who flies towards me instead of her. The Piken is hit by gunfire from Malcolm and Sam but it brushes it off like it tickled so I throw a fireball at it and it screams in agony and it hits the ground head first and I rush towards Sarah. As I touch Sarah the Piken is lifted off the ground by Adams telekinesis and thrown at the spreading fire and destroyed cars. The Piken burns slowly but tries to get out so Adam lifts it up so high it isn't clearly visible and drops it and hits a car with so much power that the impact causes car pieces to fling out in different directions at such speed it looked like shrapnel and my bracelet expands into a forcefield to stop some pieces hitting me and Sarah. I desperately put my hands on Sarah's body but nothing happens. I start to scream for it to work but nothing. Tears start to flow down my cheeks and slowly, very slowly her mangled body starts to repair itself. After a while, she's been fully repaired but looks drowsy and confused.**_

_**"Sarah,"My words come out mumbled but I don't care. Tears continue to roll down my cheeks but there tears of joy.**_

_**"John, we've got to go now,"Sam says and that's when I hear the police sirens. I put Sarah over my shoulder and run to the car.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**3**_

"Sam, are the rest still in Mississippi?"I ask Sam

"Yeah, they haven't moved at all,"Sam replies as he looks at the tablet."We're almost there,actually, they should be about two minutes away."

That's probably the first good news in about two weeks. The others seem to be happy even Adamus. If I was him, I'd be worried as hell. Six and Nine definitely won't take his arrival to well. I'm even worried Nine might try to kill him. Marina won't be too keen on it either but she'd take the news easier than Six and Nine.

"They're in a motel around the corner,"Sam informs. Malcolm turns the corner and he stops the car near the motel. We enter the motel and go upstairs knocking on each door until Nine opens the seventh door I knocked on.

"Ah, Jonny boy," Nine says and smiles."Long time no see. Six. Marina. John's back." As I walk in, Six and Marina appear out of a small room.

"John!" Six and Marina scream in unison. Marina runs to hug me.

"Where are the others?"Six asks.

"They're coming up," I reply."

**John says."We brought someone else with us." As if on cue, the rest appear in the doorway.**

**"Hey,look what the cat dragged in,"Nine says as everyone hugs. There's a fourth person with them, both Nine and Six look at him aswell. He's taller than the rest and there's a weird aura about him. The pale face, shock of black hair covering his face and a darkness around his eyes...This isn't a human.**

**"He's-He's a mogadorian!"I stutter. Both Nine and Six realise the same thing and gasp in shock. It all happens so swiftly, both Nine and Six charge at him but they're pushed backwards by an invisible force. It's telekinesis. I look at four, his hands are raised.**

**"What are you doing?"I shout at him.**

**"He's with us,"John replies as he blocks Nine and Six's path to the Mog."He's name is Adam. Malcolm has already told you about him."**

**"He's a Mogadorian!"Nine shouts."He can't be trusted."**

**"Stand back, Nine!"Malcolm shouts but Nine ignores him and pushes past John. He swings at the Mog but he dodges it but Nine manages to grab his arm and throws him near the window and fly kicks Adam in the stomach causing the window to break and Adam falls out the window. Nine jumps out after him. Everyone inside crowd near the window and John jumps outside in an attempt to stop Nine. Nine has already got Adam in a headlock but Adam stomps the ground and suddenly the earth starts to shake and Nine loses his grip and stumbles and hits the floor. Nine tries to get back up but Adam stomps the ground again and Nine hits the floor again.**

**"I don't want to hurt you,"Adam says but Nine seems to ignore him and gets back up.**

**"But, I do,"Nine replies. This time Nine charges head first at Adam,who tries to stomp the ground but he's too slow and Nine tackles him and starts to pummel him with punches but John stops him before he can do lasting damage. John grabs Nine, pulls him back and blocks Nine's path to Adam.**

**"Hey!Get out of my way!"Nine shouts.**

**"Sorry, I don't think so. Adam is here to help us,"John replies. I realise that Ella isn't here, I can't believe I didn't realise.**

**"Where is Ella?"I ask. That's when I see all their faces droop and turn sullen.**

**"She was kidnapped,"John says."By the mogs." **

**My heart stops. What do they mean "kidnapped" I think. Ella. The Mogs, they got her.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**4**_

**Eleven, Five years ago**

Ten, twenty, thirty...two hundred, two hundredand fifty. Two hundred and fifty pounds. I can still smell the strong wiff of cannabis in the air. Two hundred and fifty pounds, I should be grateful. I always thought selling drugs was something people did when they were in crime, desperate and bored. I never thought I would be forced to sell drugs.

"Thanks, kid. Aren't you a little young to be doing this stuff?" The customer asks me suspiciously.

"The police don't suspect rich kids," I reply and nod back. He closes the door and I turn back to go home. As I walk along the sidewalk I expect to feel guilt but I don't. I feel a adrenaline rush, excitement but I'm still nervous I might get caught. I put the cash in my pocket into my bag full of money checkingif there's anyone that suspects me but there's no one in sight. I start to smile but it fades when I hear the siren of a police car. My heartbeat accelerates but the car just flashes past. I release a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Luke!"My step dad shouts."Did you get the money?" He marches over to me with a serious look on is face.

"Yeah, everything's in my bag over there." I point over to my blue backpack by the kitchen table."There's three and a half k in there and five grams of coke and two grams of cannabis."

"Nice work, kid. You get five percent of the profit, that's our deal. So that's...?"

"One hundred and seventy five pounds," I answer. He nods at me and then leaves. This is my first day selling drugs, someone else was supposed to do it but he got caught up in some big hold up somewhere with a crew from North Hill gang in north east london. My step dad has been part of it for a long time and is around the second highest rank in the gang. My real dad died two years ago by reasons that were inconcuslive, he was most likely murdered.

My uncle is called Russell but I don't see much of him but my real father told him soon I will have questions and he has all the answers. I am not sure if he is my actual uncle or just avery good friend with my dad. I was born in London but I lived in Germany until I was four then I moved back to London and I've been there ever since.

**Two and a half hears before present**

I use my newly found telekinesis to clean my room quickly and open my door and rush past the cafeteria seeing all the other kids awake and in uniform.

I see weird looks aimed at me and whispering. I ignore the attention and pass the mission control building, to the exit of campus. I need to cover some distance from humanity so I can fly away, out of sight. I use my telekinesis to open the gate and jog for a long time and when I see no one in sight I jump and fly away from the english countryside.

**Present time, Eleven**

My leg is still burning. The scar has seared into my skin, another garde is dead. I should probably look for them but there's something more important, something that could change the tide of this war into our favour. If I go after the rest then the mogs will proceed with their plan and if they're successful, the mog soldiers will be the least of our problems. There's too much on my mind to think straight. How could the mogs have this many secrets? The tenth, is she really who they say she is and Five, how did the Mogs manage to convert him. Their secret base had so many information when I raided it I questioned everything I knew. I have to stop the Ra's plan but the others need to know this information, information that could scare the mogs if we all knew. But I still fear how far we are from victory and how close we are to defeat. Too much info, too much but I can't complain. For so long I was in the dark, knowing nothing but know I may know all, so much even if I do reach the rest, I'm going to have to withold from them. They wouldn't believe me, trust me and they'd fear someone they thought they loved.


End file.
